Searching for love, while Love Sick
by Sugassheeep
Summary: An Archer goes back to Arthurian England fic. Archer was sent back to help clean up the mess that Alaya had made. Apparently, the corrupt grail decided to travel back in time to corrupt the King of Knights.


Some people decide to only seek love, yet they may never receive any.

Some people only receive love, yet they never seek it.

The question is, which person are you?

Love is a funny thing, you must give and receive at the same time to feel whole.

Love sick, a boy searches for eternity, and is met with silence.

Sick of love, a girl who receives love her whole life, does not realise what she was given.

What will he do?

He would seek his love no matter what he does. In the meantime, he changes someone else's perspective.

A special case, a girl who rejects love because of her duties.

Her duties as king would prevent her from indulging in love.

Yet the boy changed that. Some people say that this was fate, yet some people would say that it was chance.

Chance that all that would happen. However, the boy wouldn't believe that. It felt too real.

The boy would continue his journey even after his death, while the girl awaits him, in paradise.

However, he was offered a new chance. A chance to save her, before it was too late.

After his death, he would become a hero. A hero with no origin, no story and no legend.

The world was cruel. It ordered him to cast away his search in favour of cleaning the mess.

The mess that his own kind made.

He would never pass up on a second chance. Centuries of experience would guarantee that.

After taking the offer, he was sent back in time. When everything started.

After the journey through time, he was given information about the era.

He was in the medieval period, before the existence of the Holy Roman Empire, and after the fall of the Roman Empire.

Back then, Europe didn't have any large countries that had a large influence. They were all kingdoms.

The country the boy now resided in was the present day England, when the Anglo-Saxons, just moved to the island.

King Arthur or the version that the boy was familiar with named King Arturia, was currently the king of the country.

The world brought him here to do many tasks, the most important being to protect the king at all costs.

He was in the country side. The capital of the country nowhere in sight. Camelot was the city.

Being a hero has it's advantages. For example, he was able to understand any language that had ever existed or will ever exist.

He was met by two farmers that happened to cross by. The farmers gave him a strange look, as no one had natural silver white hair. But they agreed to help him anyways. They pointed the position of the capital and headed off to their own village.

Normally, it would take a normal person 3-4 days to arrive at Camelot from where the boy is currently at right now. But for him, it would only take him 2 minutes.

He reinforced his legs, feeling the warm prana pour into his legs. When the prana was sufficient, he set off. Leaving only a trail of wind.

He arrived at the gates of Camelot.

He wasn't a noble or anyone of a class. So how can he get the King's attention?

To cause a scene was easy. But it must be serious enough to harbour the king's attention and not involve the killing of any innocent people.

Revealing his magecraft would cause a panic, and he'd probably be burned to death. So that wasn't an option.

That settles it. He would march right into the castle and declare himself a warrior here to help the king. This would get him captured, but if he gets to the see the king, that would be enough.

And that's what he did. He kicked open the gates leading to the courtyard of the castle.

The guards charged at him, spears in hand. He simply flung them away with a swipe with of both of this arms.

The courtyard was quite large, and it took him 5 minutes to slowly walk through it, added that guards were coming from different directions, and some were even shooting him with arrows.

By the time he arrived at the castle doors, he was met by a knight with golden hair, similar to the King's.

"I am Sir Bedivere, the king's advisor. You dare trespass and even hurt the guards?"

"Yes, I quite sure I meant to do that. Yet, I'm not here to hurt any of you. So please lay down your weapon. I'm sure we can resort to non-violent means."

"You've come in with armour, which means you are prepared to fight. Draw your weapon, and I shall strike you down."

"That leaves me with no choice then."

Sir Bedivere charged at the man right in front of the castle doors. Huh, it seems that person has a large hole in his guard. How foolish.

'Wh-what? He blocked my strike?' was what the knight thought.

'I see. He left it intentionally open, so he can predict the direction of attack.'

This person was more skilled than the knight thought. They would carry on trading blows for two more minutes.

Without any result coming out of the duel, an old man appeared right behind the boy.

The boy barely had enough time to react before he was knocked out cold.

When the boy came to, he felt chains on both his wrists and ankles.

He looked down, it appears that his shroud and his armour was taken as well. Leaving him with just a pair of pants that they gave him. The pants were made of horrible cloth, and it irritated his skin.

"Good, he's awake." came a voice.

"I want answers, when I ask them, you'd better give them to me." A girl called out to him. It was the King.

"Who are you? What's your name?"

"My name? I've long forgotten my name. Though everyone calls me Archer."

The King looked sceptical. But decided to ask more important questions.

"Who do you work for?"

"I work for the world. And I am here to clean up one of it's messes."

A sharp kick to stomach was given out. The boy staggered a bit, then regained his eye contact with the King.

"Answer me with honesty. I command you!"

"I'm afraid I can't be lying to you, Your Majesty. If I told you my origins, no one would believe me. Except for the Magus of Flowers."

"Merlin!" the King called out.

Out of nowhere, the wizard appeared. Stroking his beard, he asked, "You having trouble here Sire?"

"The boy has asked for your presence. It probably involves all that magic or something."

"I see. I'll see what I can do."

Merlin walked over to the boy, and touching both of his hands. With a little prana, their minds were connected. Merlin saw the memories of the boy, and how he became what he is today.

He couldn't quite comprehend what had happened, yet could understand everything about the boy.

Though he may not look like it, this boy has wisdom that outmatches all the elders in this countries.

"Sire, you wouldn't want to know of this boy's origins. It's the memories of a boy tired of searching."

"I see. So at least he isn't an enemy, right?"

"That is correct. However, if you can get him to join us, we would have a great warrior by our side. He is loyal."

"Alright. I'll get him dressed immediately."

"Wake up!"

He was shook awake. His vision a little blurry. But he could see that the King was in front of him.

"After what had happened, you should've been executed on the spot. Yet Merlin has taken a liking to you. He has also told me to recruit you."

"I'll be happy to join. I know I will be watched until I am trustworthy. Here,"

He handed the King a blade. A blade which does not have a name.

"This is forged with my body. Its one of the only weapons that can defeat me, I'll let my King hold on to it. That way, I can't outright attack you, Sire."

"Alright. Since there are bandits in the area, I want you to take care of them. They've been robbing the surrounding villages clean. Bring me the head of their leader. Consider this as a test for your loyalty and your strength."

"It shall be done, milord."

Archer walked out of the city gates casually. He didn't need a horse to travel.

After reinforcing his eyes, he located the whereabouts of the bandits.

Rushing there just under 10 seconds, he projected a pair of twin blades and slaughtered them one by one. He did it with ease, no one really putting up a fight, as he was too fast, yet there was no smile on his face, only remorse. He couldn't save these people either.

After cutting the leader's head clean off, he set off back to Camelot.

He presented the head to the King.

"Impressive. You were done just under 2 minutes. It seems Merlin was correct about you."

"I aim to serve, Your Majesty."

"Now, you've joined our ranks officially. Hmm, Morgana is out and about and being quite active lately. Why don't you be part of the castle guard?"

"Of course, my lord."


End file.
